Geophysical surveying (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) is a technique where two- or three-dimensional “pictures” of the state of an underground formation are taken. Geophysical surveying takes place not only on land, but also in marine environments (e.g., oceans, large lakes). Marine geophysical surveying systems frequently use a plurality of streamers which contain sensors to detect energy reflected from underground formations below the water bottom. Seismic streamers include sensors for detecting seismic signals reflected from underground formations below the water bottom, including formations containing hydrocarbon deposits.